


樱桃，玫瑰，气泡水

by laurianee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurianee/pseuds/laurianee
Summary: 谁说夏天只有日晒汗水和高温？玫瑰樱桃冰汽水，还有天使的吻，对于黄仁俊来说，她的夏天中，此般种种一样未曾缺席。





	樱桃，玫瑰，气泡水

“听说东赫学姐早上又来过我们班了诶。”

“黄仁俊又不在吗？”

黄仁俊本人一走进教室，便听见这样的对话，不由得瑟缩了一下。

金智美看见她，连忙招手，开口时声调绵绵软软，像是吃了棉花糖，很甜美地叫住她：“仁俊呀，你怎么总爱躲着学姐。”

我没有。黄仁俊暗中嘀咕，走到自己的座位边，默默放下背包。她没有说出声来，因为她知道，无论自己如何辩解，站在这样一群早已认定李东赫那套“黄仁俊是我邻居家的妹妹，她妈妈特地交代我好好关照她”的同学面前，任何解释都比不过李东赫那张温柔漂亮的笑颜有说服力。

智英走回自己桌前，身后跟着另一个戴着眼镜的爱正，等等，也许是别的什么名字。黄仁俊的小脑瓜紧张地飞速运转起来。这不是她的错，如果换你来看面前两个女孩，你也会发生和黄仁俊一样的情况。

女子学校呆久了的女孩儿，无论有多么希望与众不同，在校内盛行的流行趋势仍然像是涌动的地下河，悄无声息的影响着每一个身在其中的人。追求的与众不同，最终则沦为千篇一律：无论是脸颊边妩媚卷起的发梢，还是故意拆卸两个衣扣的白色衬衫，又或是高出膝盖两点五公分的短裙下摆悄悄剪成了波浪形，女校这些汪着一淌甜蜜盛情的学生之间，单纯青涩逐渐被暧昧的蠢蠢欲动取代。除了李东赫。李东赫是与众不同的。她的与众不同并非体现在低开的领口又或者是提高的裙摆，相反，三年五班的李东赫学姐永远将衣领一直扣到削尖的下巴下面，裙子长短严格符合学校标准，扣住柔软的腰身，只在跳动时露出一点点珍贵的白皙皮肤，没有烫卷的刘海，没有大开的领口，李东赫是所有高年级的模范生。

李东赫的秘密从在不在表象。她的秘密细密编织在那紧裹着结实小腿的丝袜里，丝料大发慈悲的绕过她白皙隐秘的膝盖内侧，露出一块浅色的口子。

一条刮破的丝袜，当上楼时从裙底泄漏一截膝盖内侧的柔软皮肤，引得那些头发或长或短的女孩纷纷侧目，交头接耳间之间发出咯咯笑声，仿佛是嘴唇贴着嘴唇传递的秘语。

而那白皙的，柔软的，珍贵的皮肤一闪而逝。黄仁俊的眼神迅速扫过四周，双腿交叠，在座位上缓慢调整姿势。眼前这本书显然在她到来之前就已经放在她的桌上了。封面画着半凋零的玫瑰，书页泛黄，似乎还夹着什么东西。她偷偷抬眼打量周围，女孩子们轻快的悄声笑语回响在教室里，没人注意她仿佛怀着疚意似的躲避关注。于是她装作漫不经心地撑起一侧脑袋，落在桌面上的长发挡住了手部的动作，接着小心翼翼地掀开有些鼓鼓囊囊的书页。黄仁俊盯着那瓣尾端略已枯萎的花瓣，嘴唇咬得通红，压下一个短促的笑容。

  
  


中午黄仁俊拖沓着脚步从食堂回来，一走进教室就被人告知：“东赫学姐给你送了樱桃。”

显然全世界都爱为她和李东赫传话，显然全世界都认为李东赫对她的关照别无居心。黄仁俊停顿片刻，捏紧手指又放松，这才走向座位。

早晨神秘出现的诗集已经塞进了书包里，自有它稳妥的去处。红色花瓣被小心存放，羞愧地占据了女孩那一上午大部分的心思。而此刻放在她桌上的是一只透明的保鲜盒，里面满满当当的装着红黄相接的樱桃。那些樱桃个头纤细可爱，仔细看时，还能在个别小巧的果肉表面看见青色的痕迹，好似在将未成熟的青涩宣之于众。

“东赫学姐！”黄仁俊闻声抬头，目光扫向教室前门，果然看见李东赫站在那里。一如既往的整洁乖巧，头发梳在脑后，微微鬈曲，被一道深红色的发带固定住，扣得整齐的衣领，怎么看都是模范学姐的样子。只是手指间捻着与保鲜盒里同样的樱桃，颗粒玲珑，黄中透红，晶莹饱满，在李东赫微张的唇齿间甚至显得有些令人怜爱。李东赫毫不犹豫地咬下去，明亮的眼睛扫过黄仁俊下意识抓紧桌沿的手指，露出一个浅笑。

黄仁俊清了清嗓子，垂下目光，默默盖上保鲜盒，把盒子塞进桌子里，整理束进腰带的衬衫和短裙，从椅子上坐直身体。身边接二连三拉开椅子的声音十分刺耳。要上课了。

  
  


蓝白条纹的网球裙在东赫学姐的大腿上包得很紧。她早就褪掉了丝袜，这下整条匀称的腿便出现在了午后闷热的空气里。尖利的哨声从远处传来，飘进黄仁俊的耳朵里时早已失去了紧急程度，特别是在，她的眼神几乎黏在高年级学姐身上挪不开脚步的时候。

黄仁俊很是心烦意乱。夏天的体育课本身已经足够糟糕，而李东赫恰好占用了隔壁球场，比甫一走入室外便湿了贴紧后腰的衣服糟糕不知道多少倍。她把汗湿的头发掠去耳后，拉了拉黏在胸口的衣料，深吸一口气。

李东赫不该这样的，黄仁俊拿着球拍，排在队伍里，用手柄末端一下一下地敲着地面。从这个距离，她能清楚地看见李东赫的每一个动作，利落的发球，毫不犹豫的挥拍，和轻快灵巧的移动，李东赫恰到好处的动作让每一个步骤和姿势都显得赏心悦目。从黄仁俊这里看过去，不仅能将飞舞的裙摆收进眼底，甚至还能在李东赫有意无意走近球场隔断网时，看见她被汗水浸透的上衣，以及隐约透出的柔韧有力的腰。

“是黑色蕾丝。”身边传来细碎的交谈，声音被炎阳晒去了颜色，只剩下赤裸的文字，黄仁俊快要被晒晕的大脑花了些时间才把它们串联起来。

她们在说李东赫。

作为模范学生，衣扣直接扣到下巴最后一寸，浑身上下都包裹的拘谨严实，躁动的学妹们从来没有机会见到多余的任何一块部位。而此时总是笑语温柔的学姐敞着网球服的领口，动作洒落，连回头抛给叽叽喳喳学妹的笑容都是热烈耀眼的。挥拍的时候，另一侧领口微微下滑，晶莹的汗水在日头下发出微弱的光，然后便是一段黑色的肩带，紧贴皮肤，镶嵌周围的蕾丝好像攀爬上少女手腕的荆棘。黄仁俊的眼神不由自主地又往下溜了一点，心脏扑通欢跳起来，却在下一瞬间被身边传来的尖叫吓了一跳，中断了目光。

只是六月底的阳光便这样让人受不了了。黄仁俊吐出一口气，盲目地煽动球拍企图获得一丝风。空气里的水分子让风的质地也粘稠起来，凝固着不肯动弹。黄仁俊放弃了，向教练请了假，几乎是一路小跑回到了更衣室。

  
  


“要喝水吗？”

这声音熟悉又陌生，黄仁俊迟疑地转过身来，果然瞧见一个已经恢复清爽的李东赫靠在她旁边的储物柜上。深红色的柜门与她的口红颜色相得益彰。有那么一瞬间，黄仁俊产生了一种几乎是荒诞的恐惧，生怕此刻静静卧在衣袋里的红色花瓣会悄悄跳出来，贴上对面女孩儿撅起的嘴唇，出卖自己此时唯一拥有的表面上的冷静。

李东赫递给她一瓶气泡水，嘴角噙着笑意，秀气的眉毛轻轻扬起，仿佛在询问着什么。黄仁俊目不斜视地接过水瓶，刻意回避对方的手指，被拿到手的冰凉温度吓了一跳，换来一声堪称宠溺的低笑。黄仁俊有些脸红，却固执地没有出声。她关上柜门，目光扫过身旁一群压低声音激动议论的女生，接着在李东赫面前拧开了瓶盖。

李东赫看着她面无表情的样子，笑容越发明晰了起来。她们站得不算近。黄仁俊的储物柜位于走廊的尽头，李东赫的身后就是楼梯转角，不用她探出头去，就能看到刚刚走过的那一群低年级学妹在那里停住了脚步。黄仁俊的手心被瓶盖触得发凉。她迎上李东赫探寻的眼神，目不转睛地对视片刻，接着将瓶盖举到嘴边，用舌头卷走瓶盖上多余的水珠。

比她高一头的学姐的呼吸听上去很浅。

黄仁俊低下头，忍不住微笑，挪动脚步、侧身经过对方。李东赫的笑容深不可测，黄仁俊没再看她，嘬了一口嘴里深红色的瓶盖，瓶盖不安分地发出响亮的“啵”的一声，一股怪异的芳香蔓延在口腔中。黄仁俊这才回想起方才是谁的手指擦过气泡水瓶，飞红了脸，慌忙从嘴里拿走瓶盖，低着头迅速擦过李东赫，三两步爬上楼梯，一边用力压住自己的裙摆。

身后传来微弱的清浅气音，像是被吸走了唇齿间的空气。黄仁俊强忍着没有回头。

  
  


黄仁俊的同学不知道的是，李东赫关于照顾黄仁俊的言辞其实并无夸张的成分，除了时常到她班级来查看送些零食水果，李东赫还常常扮演着顺路载她回家的那个人。

而此刻车里的景象，黄仁俊的同学可从来没能想过。

“你怎么敢，”女孩儿饱满的嘴唇滑过她沾满细密汗珠的肩膀，黄仁俊忍不住咬住嘴唇，压下一点呻吟，无暇警告对方别在自己的身体上留下任何难以清洁的痕迹，“不穿安全裤。”

“我穿了。”黄仁俊攀着对方的大腿，试图稳住不断打颤的身体，一边含糊地辩解。

“撒谎。”李东赫咬住她的耳垂，黄仁俊失神地倒在了她的大腿上，双腿之间正巧落在粗糙的牛仔短裤边缘。

“我看见了，你咬瓶盖的样子，还有上楼时。谁许你这么干的？”

“我，我压着裙子——”黄仁俊的声音被一条灵巧潮湿的舌头堵在喉咙深处，最后变为猫咪的呼噜声般，软绵绵的吞咽下去。

“唔……”李东赫的舌头卷进她的耳蜗，低语道，“这里，全是我的。”

“你又不擦口红。”黄仁俊喘气，“口红很难，嗯，很难洗。”

“你喜欢。”

黄仁俊一个劲在学姐的牛仔裤上磨蹭，追逐连绵涌起的快感，声音都是断断续续的，像是在攀爬，像是上了弓的弦，渐渐紧绷。

“我不喜欢……”她从嗓子眼里咳出一声气音，白皙的脖颈高高扬起，舒展脆弱的咽喉，“不喜欢她们看你。”

“看我什么？”李东赫的牙齿咬住她还未解开的校服衣扣，手指流连在她掀起的裙摆，试图探入更深邃的领域。

“她们，她们说你穿了黑色的……”黄仁俊的理智已然被她毫无章法的动作抛弃了，话音刚落，女孩儿便把头埋入年长女孩儿的柔软脖颈，不受控制地呻吟。

李东赫的笑声低沉甜蜜，一手扶着她沁了一层薄汗的后背，一口咬在骨节突出的肩膀上。

  
  


李东赫重新发动汽车的时候，天已经半黑。黄仁俊从副驾驶位拉过安全带，低头扣好，抬头时发现李东赫拎着什么东西在她眼前晃荡。

看清李东赫手里捏着的东西，黄仁俊的面上涌出鲜艳的颜色，好似水彩洇开一样，李东赫舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛忍不住又要把她亲到喘不上气。

“下次记得穿。”李东赫的声音很软，几乎听不出任何警告的意味。

黄仁俊含笑的目光落在搭着自己裸露膝盖的手，什么也没有说，顺从地点了点头。

完

  
  



End file.
